sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ispade Rajavum Idhaya Raniyum
Ispade Rajavum Idhaya Raniyum (English : King of Spades & Queen of Hearts) is a 2019 Indian Tamil language romantic thriller film written and directed by Ranjit Jeyakodi. The film stars Harish Kalyan and Shilpa Manjunath while Ma Ka Pa Anand and Bala Saravanan in the supportive roles. Sam C. S. scored music for the film while editing is done by Vivek Harshan and cinematography is handled by Kavin Raj. Cast Songs Teaser Release Date|last=RajKumar|date=2018-10-15|website=News Bugz|access-date=2018-12-20}} . The film had its theatrical release on 15 March 2019 and received mixed to positive reviews. Plot Story revolves around Gautham a unemployed youth and his love interest Thara, who belongs to the elite class and engaged to family friend Rohith. Gautham's parents are divorced and she is married to a another person. He hates his mother.Due to this he had a broken childhood. He is not able to control his anger issues. He is over-possessive and abusive. Thara is a free-spirited girl.She is understanding .She tolerates him to a point. When his anger reaches to the peak she calls off her relationship. What happens to them forms the crux of the story. Cast * Harish Kalyan as Gautham * Shilpa Manjunath as Thara * Ma Ka Pa Anand * Bala Saravanan * Lizzie Antony as Gautham's mother * Ponvannan * Suresh * Varghese Mathew Production This movie was remake of Spanish Romance Movie :Three Steps Above Heaven(2010) The project was announced by director Ranjit Jeyakodi who previously directed the film Puriyatha Puthir. Entertainment News|website=www.timesnownews.com|language=en-GB|access-date=2018-12-20}} Harish Kalyan plays in the film and marks his second successive film as lead actor after Pyaar Prema Kaadhal. The phrase ''Ispade Raja in the film title implies the meaning of King of Spades while Idhaya Rani in the title of the film implies Queen of Hearts. Entertainment News|website=www.timesnownews.com|language=en-GB|access-date=2018-12-20}} The first look poster for the film was unveiled on 14 October 2018 by Vijay Sethupathi in the Bigg Boss Kondattam programme which was telecast by Star Vijay after the success of the second season of the Bigg Boss Tamil. 6 February 2019 and the trailer resembled the stills of another upcoming romantic film Varmaa, a remake of Arjun Reddy. The songs of the film were composed by Sam CS and the album contains five songs which eventually received rave reviews from the audience. The first single of the film Kannamma which was sung by Anirudh Ravichander was released officially on 9 January 2019 and became viral in the social media. The reports also revealed that Vijay Sethupathi was roped in as playback singer by the film's music composer Sam CS in order to showcase unique voice for the song titled Yei Kadavulae of the film, in fact making his film debut as a playback singer. The particular song was released as second single from the film on 24 January 2019. Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Sam CS. References Category:Indian romantic comedy films Category:Indian romantic thriller films Category:Indian romance films Category:Indian films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:2019 films